


Morso a morte all'estremo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Estremo sentimento [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Kendo, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ryohei ha tutta l'intenzione di farsi mordere a morte da Hibari in un modo 'particolare'.





	Morso a morte all'estremo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del P0rnfest.  
> Prompt:  
> Hibari Kyoya/Ryohei Sasagawa, "Mordimi a morte ALL'ESTREMO!

Morso a morte all'estremo  
  
  


Ryohei raggiunse l'armadietto con un pugno, accartocciando il metallo dello sportello su se stesso.

"Mi stai di nuovo ignorando!" gridò, alzando l'altro pugno verso il soffitto.

La luce degli spogliatoi lampeggiava.

Kyoya chiuse gli occhi stringendo le labbra, espirò seccato.

"Stai danneggiando la proprietà scolastica" disse.

Ryohei saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare il cappuccio della larga giacca della tuta.

"Magari così mi darai retta!" sbraitò.

Kyoya prese un respiro a labbra strette, guardò l'armadietto deformato e sfiorò il tonfa che gli ondeggiava alla vita.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, se proseguirai a disturbare l'ordine della scuola sarò costretto a morderti a morte".

Ryohei incassò il capo tra le spalle e diede una serie di pugni davanti a sé.

"Allora..." sibilò. Ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Mordimi a morte ALL'ESTREMO!" sbraitò.

Kyoya batté lentamente le palpebre, scattò in avanti sbattendo Ryohei contro l'armadietto, gli premette il tonfa al collo arrossando la pelle abbronzata.

"Credi sia un gioco?" sibilò.

Ryohei lo raggiunse al ventre con un pugno, conficcandoglielo nella carne.

"Sei tu che non capisci" ringhiò. Fu avvolto da fiamme rosse di energia.

Kyoya strinse i denti, gli premette l'altro tonfa contro il petto e assottigliò lo sguardo.

"Ti sento sempre, Ryohei. Ciò non toglie io non tolleri il caos nella mia scuola" sibilò.

Ryohei digrignò i denti e lo raggiunse con un altro pugno.

"E' l'unico modo per farmi rivolgere la parola da te!" gridò.

Kyoya gli premette il tonfa al collo mozzandogli il respiro, un rivoletto di sangue colò dal suo labbro macchiando la pelle candida.

"Cosa vuoi, Sasagawa Ryohei?" chiese, con tono tagliente.

Ryohei tossì, ansimò e si sporse più in avanti. Lo baciò, macchiandosi le labbra con il sangue dell'altro.

Scivolò in ginocchio, il viso violaceo, la vista offuscata.

Kyoya scattò all'indietro, fece scivolare i tonfa al loro posto e si chinò. Lo baciò, prendendogli il capo con una mano.

Ryohei rispose al bacio con un gorgoglio. Gli afferrò la testa per i capelli neri e approfondì il bacio.

Kyoya gli morse la lingua, tirò indietro il capo e si sporse in avanti.

"È questo che intendi con morderti a morte all'estremo?" chiese, basso.

Ryohei lo afferrò per le gambe e tirò, facendolo cadere seduto per terra. Gli si mise di sopra e lo sbatté sul pavimento, bloccandolo per terra con il proprio corpo.

"Sì, intendo questo" disse.

Gli morse il labbro a sangue, con foga.

Kyoya sfregò i denti, si inarcò verso l'alto strofinando il proprio corpo contro quello massiccio di Ryohei.

"Stai cercando di rendermi la tua preda?" sibilò.

"Sto cercando di farti arrivare i miei sentimenti con la forza. Questa volta non potrai ignorarmi, sarò estremo!" gridò Ryohei. Gli fece scivolare via la casacca da prefetto ed iniziò a strappargli i bottoni della camicia bianca.

Kyoya strinse gli occhi, sfilò il tonfa dalla cintola e lo spinse lontano da sé di scatto. Gli aderì addosso, lasciò cadere l'arma e si sporse a guardarlo.

"Non pensare di essere più forte di me. Ti sopravvaluti".

Si sfilò la camicia bianca, scoprendo il petto candido asciutto e muscoloso.

"Però, non ignorerò i tuoi sentimenti".

Ryohei si abbassò i propri pantaloni della tuta di scatto e gli baciò ripetutamente i pettorali.

"Non voglio essere più forte di te, maledetto" sibilò. Gli morse con forza un capezzolo.

Kyoya gemette, gli sfilò di scatto la giacca della felpa e gli strinse una ciocca di capelli.

"Vuoi prendermi, Sasagawa Ryohei? Pensi che possedendomi potrai farmi sentire cosa provi?" domandò.

Ryohei si sfilò la maglietta.

"Voglio obbligarti a prendermi!" gridò.

Kyoya sorrise appena, si slacciò il bottone dei pantaloni e strinse i capelli di Ryohei con forza.

"Come pensavi di farlo, tenendomi schiacciato in terra?" provocò.

Ryohei gli abbassò con forza i pantaloni e i boxer, prendendogli con una mano il membro.

"Così!" urlò con voce roca. Sfregò rudemente il membro dell'altro e se lo portò ai glutei, facendosi penetrare con un colpo solo. Urlò a pieni polmoni, facendolo entrare fino in fondo.

Kyoya strinse i denti, gli morse di scatto il collo incidendo la pelle dell'altro con i denti fino a sentire un retrogusto di sangue. Mosse il bacino lentamente, sentiva i fianchi dolere.

Ryohei si dimenava, muovendosi su e giù con furia, facendosi penetrare con colpi secchi.

Kyoya emise una serie di gemiti strozzati, gli leccò il sangue succhiando nel punto che aveva morso; spingeva andando incontro all'altro, puntellando con i piedi in terra.

Il sangue continuava a scendere lungo la spalla di Ryohei.

Kyoya continuò a spingere seguendo il ritmo dell'altro, gli leccò il sangue sulla spalla e si premette contro di lui.

Ryohei colpì ripetutamente contro il pavimento e contro l'altro, arrossandosi la pelle, mozzandosi il respiro tra gli ansiti.

Venne, sporcandosi le gambe, continuando a farsi prendere dal moro.

Kyoya gli premette le dita sui muscoli delle braccia con forza, diede un paio di colpi secchi con il bacino venendo a propria volta. Uscì da lui, si scostò e barcollò facendo ondeggiare le ciocche more davanti al volto. Si tirò su l'intimo, con le guance rosate.

"La prossima volta che vuoi io ti 'morda a morte all'estremo', scegli un luogo più adeguato, o sarò costretto a punirti" disse, con voce ancora roca.

"Con piacere" esalò Ryohei, adagiandosi il braccio sugli occhi.

 


End file.
